


Nothing But A Monster

by InsertQuirkyUsername



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne, while trapped in the Pipeline, confessing to the reader that he loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her and that he is sorry it turned out this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Monster

It had taken you hours to gather up your courage to go down there, he had meant a whole lot to all of you.   
 As a mentor he had helped Cisco and Caitlin in ways you doubted anyone else ever could have. As a friend to you he had always been there but now it all seemed so hollow. You couldn’t imagine how Barry must be feeling about it all. 

Your hand hovered over the panel, deliberating whether or not this was a good idea. So many memories rushed back to you, all of them tarnished now. You sighed and pressed the sequence of buttons that would bring Harrison’s cell to the front of the pipeline.

_Eobard_. You mentally cursed yourself for you mistake. _Not Harrison, Eobard._

As the door slid open to reveal him you had to blink back a sudden rush of tears.

“Ah, I thought it was you. I could hear you thinking from a mile off.” He said, trying for a sneer but somehow it just didn’t have the hate behind it that he was aiming for.

“Whatever, I just wanted closure. So if you could kindly shut up and let me replace the man I knew as Harrison, with the murderer known to me now as Eobard.” You voice was cold, that in itself made you wince. You hadn’t meant for it to sound that cold.

You notice that as you speak, he seems to recoil from the coldness in your tone. He does as he is asked though, and doesn’t say another word.

After what seems like an age of silence, you raise your hand to the panel that would send him back to his spot upon the wall of the pipeline, you have made peace with what you’ve learnt and you’ve let go of Harrison. Barricaded out Eobard and now you just want a whiskey and your warm apartment. The others had long since left. You were here alone and that was becoming a more and more unsettling thought the longer you spent looking at this fraud. This man you used to call a friend.   
 Your hand was centimetres away from the button that would separate you both forever.

“Wait.” A quiet, almost inaudible, voice said.

It took you a moment to realise that it had been Eobard that said something.

“… Yes?” You replied, just as quietly.

“Let me take a last look at you, before you leave me.” 

You let your hand fall to your side and stood stock still. You face betraying how much this was hurting you and eyes glazed with tears, not meeting his gaze.  
 You couldn’t. Those eyes had not long ago seemed loving and happy. Now they looked cold and hard.

“Please look at me, Y/N.”

You didn’t lift your head, it stayed bowed.

“Y/N, please. I understand that I hurt you but you have to know I love you.” Eobard pleaded.

That made you look up, mainly because you couldn’t believe what you had just heard.

“I love you. Always have, from the moment I lay eyes on you. Probably always will. I learned to love you more and more as I got to know you. I am sorry that I hurt you, I am so very sorry that it turned out like this. Maybe in another time it could have been different.” He said, sadness weighing heavy in his voice, “I just had to tell you that. I had to say it before I was confined to this space for the rest of my life. Before you walked away and I never saw you again.”

You looked him straight in the eyes and felt your heart break. Your hand went back to the panel and you closed the door, sending Eobard back to his space on the wall of the pipeline. 

When the door was closed you walked out of there and up into the Cortex, that was when it overwhelmed you. He loved you. It hurt because you loved him too, but not him, you didn’t love Eobard, you loved Harrison.

You had fallen in love with a man you had never even actually met and would only ever know a false imitation. 

 

*****

 

Eobard watched, as if it happened in slow motion, as your arm went to the panel and sent him back to where he supposed you thought he belonged.

He had been honest with you and you had closed him off and run away. 

Eobard screamed. He was angry. He was hurt. He screamed loudly and for the longest time. It didn’t matter, there was no one there to hear him. No on would ever hear his broken screams.

He pounded on the reinforced glass of his cell, beating out his rage. It didn’t matter, it would never break.

You had left him alone. He had poured his heart out to you and you had walked away but he couldn’t truly hate you for it.

After all, what was he but a monster?


End file.
